1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to bottle and jar openers, and in particular to a device that can conform to jar lids of varying diameters to assist in the removal of the lid. The device may also comprise a built in bottle opener.
2. State of the Art
Jar and bottle lid openers have long been known in the art. A jar opener can be used to increase the friction between the opener's hand and the jar lid. This is frequently done by placing an object between the jar lid and the user's hand. Using such devices between the user's hand and the jar lid allows more torque to be transmitted from the user's hand to the jar lid. However, jars having relatively small lids such as nail polish, paint tubes, or kitchen spices, are difficult to grip with a conventional opener. And because of their small size, they can generally be twisted by the user's fingers only. And most users' fingers are not strong enough to twist a small bottle cap that is affixed tightly to the bottle.
Thus, it would be useful to have a bottle opener that could open a wide variety of sizes and shapes of jar lids and bottle caps such as nail polish, tubes of glue, tubes of paint, toothpaste, cake decorating icing, putties and fillers and any other type of jar that has a screw on lid.